Her Energy and His Lightning
by wildhearts.uncaged
Summary: Somewhere along the way she stopped being just another guild mate; now she's someone he scans the guild hall for. No one saw it coming, who would have thought she'd be the one to tame the Lightning Slayer.
1. AN

**AN: This story is about Laxus and my OC. This won't be a story that has one chapter after the other, it's going to be major events and snippets of their developing relationship.**

 **Just to note how her past is similar to Lucy's, but only because I feel they could connect with each other. However her mother died giving birth and her father is an asshole and won't receive redemption like Jude did.**

 **I've also kind of made a sort of backstory for her magic, but it's in a beta stage so you'll learn as the story progresses.**

 **It won't start when she joins the guild, it starts after Tenrou but before GMG; when Gildarts lets Laxus back into the guild. This also won't follow canon and the GMG's won't happen.**

 **I hope you enjoy the slow-burning relationship of Laxus Dreyar and Vanessa Lightwood(last name from TMI).**


	2. Background on Vanessa

Vanessa may have been an heiress to some powerful business man, but that doesn't mean she enjoyed it, all she ever wished for was a loving family and to live in a world where she could make something of herself. Her wishes were granted when she joined Fairy Tail.

She was the newest member after Lucy Heartfilia, someone who she now regards as a big sister of sorts. Team Natsu was quick to take her under their wing after she joined, showing her the ropes and becoming her first real friends. She became a very good asset to have because of her unique magic.

Vanessa was a vitae energy mage, with her magic she can absorb or manipulate the energy of any object, it's a type of magic that depends on creativity and fast-thinking. It was a very rare almost lost type of magic. It can't be inherited or learned.

The magic was created for 7 mages centuries ago and when the mages died the magic energy is transferred to a worthy child and it takes over their magic container suppressing any trace of other magic types. Then in turn when the new caster dies it is transferred again thus creating an endless cycle.

It's a very difficult magic to wield, most people who inherit it never even become average mages, so if Vanessa possessed water magic like her mother did then she'd be much more than just an above average wizard.

That brings us to where she is now.

So much has happened since she joined Fairy Tail like their first S-class mission on Galuna Island or facing off against Phantom Lord. Not to mention facing off against Erzas childhood friend Jellal in The Tower of Heaven and the Battle of Fairy Tail where she defeated Bixslow and helped save her new family. But how could she forget joining up with the other guilds to defeat the Oracion Seis or meeting herself in Edolas.

Now so much has changed after they were gone for seven years, but that doesn't matter now because their still a family.

She's glad that Gildarts let Laxus back in the guild everyone deserves a second chance, he's changed because he was given the opportunity. He proved that long before Tenrou Island. Now Makarov doesn't have to feel guilty about his decision.

* * *

 **AN: I thought before I started the story you needed some background information on her. I made her the one who defeats Bislow because I feel she shouldn't just be a background character on her team.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**


	3. Her Childhood

Vanessa had a crappy childhood; sure she grew up in a mansion most people dream about, but to her it was a cage. Her Mother died giving birth to her and she knew her Father always blamed her for it. So when he wasn't filling out paperwork or in some important business meeting, he was out with some woman or flat out drunk.

The abuse started when she was around five; he caught her playing out in the mud, so he dragged her inside before shouting at her for not acting like a proper heiress, then when she started to cry he slapped her and it only got worse from that point on. When she was young she thought it was normal, never seeing the concerned looks the servants gave her whenever she shrugged it off. But by the time she was older she was just use to it; knowing it could only get worse.

She regarded every single member of the staff as family and they all returned this love doting on her as if she was their own.

But even with all that love she still wanted her Father's approval more than anything. As she got older she began to strive for perfection thinking that if she became the perfect daughter or even the perfect heiress then he would finally start thinking of her as family.

Somewhere along the way she started to believe that she deserved to be abused and it became this reminder that she could do better.

No one could see the self-destructive path she was wandering down, until Fairy Tail came and saved her, relieving her of the burden that came with bearing the Lightwood name.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC**


	4. Impressions

**-Vanessa's' POV-**

 _"So Nessa, What do you think about Laxus rejoining the guild?"_

Laxus…

It's so annoying how people still look at him like he's some monster; he's redeemed himself so many times, yet I can still see the fear in their eyes when he's around

I know he's made some mistakes, but everyone does, it's a part of learning.

I've heard stories of his father, everyone has. I think that's where some of the fear comes from, thinking that he'll be just like his father. But that's utter bullshit because you aren't defined by anyone around you, as a person you have the right to define yourself and prove yourself to anyone opposed. Why isn't anyone giving him a chance?

He really is a nice person, I personally haven't had many conversations with him, but Erza says that he's just awkward. I've observed his behaviour since he's been back in the guild and I can see that. I remember one time when Erza was angry at him she said he was a "Socially awkward narcissist with anger management issues".

I have the feeling that if someone said that to his face he'd punch them. Nobody's dumb enough to do that, maybe Natsu; but it's not like Laxus hasn't punched him before so it doesn't really matter.

 _"It's cool" I reply._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	5. The Fateful Encounter

The Guild hall was alight with the chaos of celebration, nobody really even knew what they were celebrating, but does Fairy Tail ever need a reason to party. Hours passed and more alcohol was consumed, as the day was fading the Guild just got more wild.

Every Fairy Tail member in Magnolia at the moment was there, drinking and dueling to their heart's desire. Well almost every member, two individuals had escaped before they got roped in by their teammates.

The sun was buried beneath the horizon, pastel rays covering the sky as Vanessa stood atop a hill watching Fairy Tail from a distance. Times like this she felt isolated; it's as if she didn't belong like she should have stayed trapped in the cage she used to call home.

Laxus doesn't enjoy the festivity that encompasses Fairy Tail at times like these and he hasn't for a long time. When he was younger he dreamed of the time when he'd be able to drink and celebrate with his Guild mates, but things change, people change. So he walked away and wandered towards the hill.

"Shouldn't you be inside getting stupid drunk with the rest of your team?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you?" She countered, slightly startled. The wind swirled the damp air around them, so it was quite obviously going to rain soon.

"I don't get drunk, not when I have a billion volts of energy at my disposal" Laxus nonchalantly replied "you guys destroy the guild enough already you don't need my help"

"The Guild is a little too loud and wild for me, I haven't gotten used to it yet," She said, feeling a little uncomfortable, she changed the subject "So anyway how was your last job in the Phoenix Mountains"

They continued to talk for hours, the conversation came easy to them and little do they know this was the start of their coming relationship.

The sky once covered in vibrant shades had now settled in a midnight tone by the time they decided to leave. It started to drizzle, lightning danced across the sky, so Laxus offered to walk Vanessa home and she thought this was completely out of character, but didn't question it.

Flickering street lights led the way to her apartment, she turned to thank him for keeping her company and when their eyes locked she noticed his eyes for the first time.

They shone like storm clouds right before lighting strikes and she couldn't help but notice how they looked like they had seen a lifetime, when in reality they had only seen a fraction.

In turn, he was distracted by the way the wind tangled her long chestnut hair and how her drenched clothes hugged her small figure.

They stayed that way for a while before they continued walking.

"Do you enjoy storms?" Vanessa broke the silence.

"Yeah, it's my element because of my magic, most people don't though" He replied, he never really met someone who shared his love of rain and lightning.

"I love them, lightning is a pure form of energy it's very exhilarating, I never understand why people think it's terrifying" How she spoke about his magic amazed him, the way she understood it in the same way he did.

Before he could respond they were at her apartment and she had invited him inside for a drink. He turned her down, it was late and she looked tired, he didn't want to keep her up. She thanked Laxus again before turning around and shutting the door.

They both spent the rest of the night thinking about this newfound understanding they have for each other.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC**

 **AN: Hey, sorry I haven't updated all my computer broke and all the files were on it. Anyways hope you like the new chapter. Also feel free to give constructive criticism because this is my first story.**


End file.
